Battle of the Bands
by ShortStuff24
Summary: A battle of the bands with kingdom hearts and final fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Battle Of The Bands

Chapter 1

Twilight Town- Sora Tenkuu, Roxas Tenkuu, Riku O-Shan, Axel Shinya

Oblivion Masters

A seventeen-year-old Sora lay on his bed strumming his electric guitar. He was watching his dorkish twin play Modern Warfare 3 on xbox live.

"Roxas he's in the window."

"What? No he's no-" Roxas started before watching his character explode.

Roxas sighed again and grabbed his wallet pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. He handed it to Sora and took the guitar from him.

"I tried to tell you" Sora stated.

"Ah shut up," Roxas said strumming a few notes.

Sora laughed and grabbed his iphone. He unlocked it and noticed his picture. It was of him with his natural spiked chocolate locks and bright blue eyes hugging a girl from behind. He starred at the picture for a few minutes.

"_Come on Sora! One picture" the girl pleaded._

"_All right, all right but this is only because I love you" Sora said smiling and posing for said picture._

"Sora dude come on!"

"Huh" Sora questioned looking at his brother.

"I said that Axel wants up to meet him at the tower now come on!"

Sora got up and grabbed his shoes, "what does Axel want now?"

"Heck if I know" Roxas replied as he tossed Sora his skateboard.

They both ran down stairs calling out to their mother that they would be back later and exited the house. When they mad it to the tower Axel and Riku were already there.

"It's about time you two got here. I thought I might have to come drag you guys her by your-"

"We get it Axel" Roxas cut in.

"Well now that you're here we can get down to business," Axel started, "check this out."

He handed the two a crumpled up piece of paper.

"You want us to enter a battle of the bands competition," Sora asked.

"That's exactly what I want," he agreed.

"Axel we haven't played since middle school" Roxas chimed in.

"So we could still try! I'm in college now and you guys are seniors, we are way more mature than back then" Axel explained.

"Yeah but why a battle of the bands competition" Roxas asked.

"Well one, it would be fun two, all the chicks dig a sexy guy band and finally Demyx, the lead guitarist for Organization XII is offering a record deal for whoever wins!"

"Yeah okay one thing, Axel you have to commit to this" Roxas said.

"Dude a record deal with The Demyx I will commit" Axel nearly shouted.

"What do you think Riku" Sora asked.

"As long as we win I say we do it" he answered.

"So we're really doing this? We are going to get Oblivion Masters back" Roxas asked.

"Heck yes! Bring on the babes" Axel smirked,

"You're unbelievable" Roxas said shaking his head.

"And stupid can't forget stupid" Sora added.

"And annoying" Riku commented.

"You all can go ju-"

"Don't finish that sentence Axel just don't" Roxas complained.

"Noobs" Axel mumbled.

* * *

Yeah i know its short the first couple of chapters will be because their just introductions but i hope you enjoyed it! R&R or die!


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Of The Bands

Welcome back!

Here's the second chappie~

Sadly, i do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! DX

* * *

Chapter 2

Radiant Gardens- Kairi Heartlace, Xion Heartlace, Squall Leonhart, Namine Leonhart

Crystal Blade Pacific

Kairi walked around her hometown lost in thought. She always did this trying to untwist her scrambled up memories. They'd been that way since her accident three years ago.

"Kairi" she heard a soft voice call out behind her.

She turned to see her cousin. She had platinum blonde hair that was always brushed side ways over her shoulders and brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh hey Nami what's up" Kairi asked.

"Nothing but Xion wants us back at the house. Something about a flyer she found" Namine explained.

"Okay let's go" Kairi smiled.

They walked back to Namine's house in silence. Namine had always been quiet and normally kept to herself. She'd never been the outspoken type except when she was on stage. They walked into the house and into the living room. Xion was sitting on the couch reading some magazine and Leon was playing with his phone. Xion looked and noticed Kairi and Namine standing there.

"Good you're here" Xion said standing up.

"What's this flyer I heard of" Kairi asked eyeing her sister.

"Well since we lost our spot at the restaurant-" Xion tried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we what" Kairi questioned cutting her sister off.

"Yeah they kicked us out," Leon said.

All of them were in a band known as Crystal Blade Pacific and had a permanent spot at a famous restaurant in Radiant Gardens. Or was supposed to be permanent.

"This is ridiculous! Are they stupid" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi calm down we were going to get tossed eventually" Xion said.

"The owner said that was our spot!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because we're going to win this" Xion said handing Kairi a flyer.

"Battle of the bands" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah who ever wins gets a record deal and becomes famous and everybody knows that if your famous you have money" Xion smirked.

"Xion how are we supposed to pay for this it says we travel" Kairi stated a little irritated.

"Kairi I looked up the website and they pay for everything all we have to do is send a video of us playing" Xion pleaded.

Kairi from Namine to Leon and back to Xion, they were all starring at her.

"Why are you all looking at me!"

"You're the lead singer so you make the decision" Leon stated matter-of-factly.

Kairi chewed on her bottom lip mulling over the idea. Bad habits die hard.

Finally she sighed, "we better get to practicing if we're going to win this."

Xion squealed in delight and hugged her older sister, "we're so gonna rock this thing."

Kairi laughed as he hugged her little sister back. She had a feeling she was biting off a little more than she could chew. Who was Kairi kidding she could never say no to her sister anyway. She figured it would be okay if her family stuck together. God she hoped it would.

* * *

Please, please, please review!

Love you guys!

ShortStuff is out!


	3. Chapter 3

Battle Of The Bands

Welcome baaaack~

I'm sad to say I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. T.T

Anyway here's Chappie 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Land of Departure- Terra Asai, Aqua Terumi, Ventus Satake, Vanitas Satake

Keyblade Protectors

"Please, please, please, please, please, please" the twins begged.

They were currently both on their knees pleading and begging for a yes. Aqua sat on the couch with her fiancé whom was reading a flyer. It was the same flyer that was plastered on everything throughout town. It was a worldwide contest for bands. Yes all of them had musical talents but none actually performed before. Terra scanned over it with bored eyes.

"What reason do we have for doing this" he finally asked.

"If we win they pay us for playing music" Ventus stated excitedly.

"What my idiotic brother is saying is that we could you the money. You know for the hospital bills and the surgery," Vanitas corrected.

"Terra we could really use the money" Aqua said.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Terra stated.

"Yes" Ventus and Vanitas shouted in victory.

Terra stood up, "I'm going to see Lillian."

Aqua stood up as well grabbing his hand, "I'll come with you."

"No you should get some rest," Terra said.

"Terra I'm going to see her. I need to do this I've put it off to long" Aqua stated firmly.

He caressed her cheek, "you don't have to. I don't like to see you hurt."

She leaned into his touch, "she's my daughter I have to do this for her."

Terra smiled sadly. He grabbed his coat and they we're off.

The walk to the hospital wasn't a long one.

"Oh Mr. Asai, Ms. Terumi how are you" a nurse at the receptionist desk asked.

"Fine," Terra said, "just here to check on Lillian as usual."

The nurse handed them their visitors' passes and sent them off. When they entered the room Aqua gave a small gasp. She hadn't seen her daughter since they'd put her in the hospital. She couldn't bring herself to go with Terra. The small infant was hooked up to so many machines and had wires and tubes everywhere.

Aqua could feel the tears start to burn her eyes. She had on hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist as she walked up to the child. She crashed to the floor crying. Terra knelt beside her rubbing circles in her back.

"It's okay, it's okay" he cooed.

"She has lung cancer Terra, it is most certainly not okay" Aqua cried.

"It'll get better though," Terra explained.

"What did I do that was so wrong to cause this to happen to our little girl" Aqua questioned through the tears.

"Aqua this isn't you fault. Please don't tell me you think this is your fault" he said grabbing her face.

She didn't look at him, "how could it not be."

"Aqua Terumi this is not your fault! It's going to get better, I promise," he said as he kissed her softly.

He hugged her tight as she cried in his chest. He wished he could do something but what could he do?

* * *

I know that its short but they will get longer I promise! I hope you liked it!

Review !


End file.
